dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonard
Leonard Monroe is an OC of the Star Fox series created by PAC. He is a semi-bloodthirsty assassin and canon character Katt's older brother. Background Born into poverty on the planet Zoness, Leonard originally learned how to use a beam saber from an old hermit on a remote island at the age of 4. The hermit told him at the age of 16 that the power of a beam sword is not to be underestimated and is very powerful. Soon after, Leonard was cornered in an alley by thugs. Leonard attempted to defend himself with his saber, being in training for 12 years, and believing what the hermit said about the power of a beam saber, but wound up getting beat up and losing his left hand. He was rushed to the hospital about 10 minutes later. His left hand was replaced with a cybernetic one. However, the operation was very expensive, and put Leonard's family on the street. Leonard was incredibly angered by the hermit lying to him. He rushed to the hermit's island, where he confronted the hermit. While the hermit tried to explain that Leonard's skills just weren't refined enough, Leonard quickly killed him and soon after went on a silent rampage. One night at home, after being hit by his then drunken mother, in a reference to the song Down with the Sickness by Disturbed, he drew his beam sword Cat's Claw and brutally slaughtered his mom, followed by his father, and nearly got Katt, if it weren't for Falco's interference. He, along with Ursa, an ursine femme fatale, slaughtered a combined total of 150 people by themselves on June 6, 3 BLW (Before Lylat Wars), during their junior years of high school, right before school was out for summer. Their main victims were fellow students. Due to this, Leonard got a bounty of 300,000 Lylatian credits, the monetary unit used in the Lylat system which is approximately equal to 1 US dollar per credit. On the run, Leonard and his new companion Ursa were later into the secret Zoness Assassin's Society, a group of highly ranked assassins and hitmen that are highly wanted the law, lead by the devious Parroto, a parrot with a cannon for an arm and a chip on his shoulder. Of the five known members (Leonard, Ursa, Parroto, NT9, a murderous robot, and Powalski, a chameleon, brother of Star Wolf member Leon) of the ZAS, Leonard seems to be the most intelligent. He is a fan of the arts and enjoys the works of Shakespeare, and has often murdered his victims based off of the deaths in some of his plays. On Dimensional Clash Leonard is currently in possession of a Nest Jewel piece and is currently at the final battle along with his partners NT9 and Ursa. He has formed a shaky alliance with the Eds after a battle with assassin Shade. The fight broke out due to Double D being a target of Shade and Leonard at the same time and the fact that the person who used Shade, project666, was godmoding him. Leonard was enraged by Shade's bad murdering technique. He obtained his jewel piece in the thread "Scam of the Decallinturyear!" after another Star Fox OC, Pine, killed several characters and attempted to take their jewel piece. Category:Fan characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Star Fox characters Category:Pieandchips11091's applicants